Four Sides of the Same Coin
by masagiri
Summary: Dick's into Wally and Wally's into Dick. Robin and Kid Flash don't know any wiser. Set in a verse where Robin and KF don't know each other's identities. KF/Rob Wally/Dick
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Young Justice.

Side B

Field trips were always a pain. Wally didn't see the point in going to some prestigious school in Gotham. So what if Gotham Academy had the best science program in the US, they were all super rich kids! Didn't that guarantee that there'd be, y'know, a serious snob problem? The guide that taken Wally around the school had been rambling on about how Gotham Academy was such a good school, and how Wally was such a promising student, and how Gotham Academy would be glad to give Wally a scholarship in the science department. The red headed speedster on the other hand, was not very happy about being there. Uncle Barry was so ecstatic when he heard Wally was about to get a once-in-a-lifetime scholarship to Gotham Academy, he ended up phasing through Wally- albeit, it felt pretty weird, but nonetheless, Wally could tell his uncle was nothing but excited for him.

"Mr. West, would you like to visit one of our top classes here at Gotham Academy? The students are only in eighth grade, but they are very promising students, just like yourself."

"Uh," Wally looked around the empty hall as they approached a door that sat idly in the hall, "Sure, why not." He sounded more than just exasperated, but the guide didn't seem to care at all. Almost in a tentative manner, the guide quietly slid the door open to whatever class had been in there. Wally stuffed his hands into his pockets, rocking back and forth on his feet as the guide spoke to the teacher. Unfortunately, much to Wally's dismay, the teacher of the class actually had the decency to let them in! He stifled a groan as the teacher cheerfully welcomed them in.

"Welcome to Gotham Academy, Mr. West. How do you like it here so far?" The teacher placed some papers on the desk that was situated in the front of the room.

"It's uh, not bad." He wasn't paying much attention to the teacher, as he looked over the rows of students sitting orderly in their uniforms. They didn't seem to notice him. It looked like they were all too busy working on whatever they were working on. He glanced at the white board at the front of the room, and noticed a number of mathematical equations written on it. He was in a math class? How boring.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you will enjoy your time here at our school." She adjusted the glasses the rested on the bridge of her nose, "This is the seventh grade honors math class." The teacher gestured to the students and began talking about what they do, and some other things that Wally didn't really care about. He scanned the heads of the kids, who were all staring down into their desks. Were all the kids this… boring? Just as Wally began staring out the window past the teacher's shoulder, the sound of a chair squeaking on the floor pulled his head to a student who was standing up now. The young student also caught the attention of the teacher, who abruptly stopped speaking to Wally. "Oh, Mr. Grayson, do you need to go to the bathroom?"

The black haired boy scoffed, seeming embarrassed, "Er- No, Ms. Adams. I've finished my work for a while. I was wondering if there was anything I could do."

"Oh, of course. Hm…" The teacher looked down while holding her chin. "Oh!" She perked up and immediately looked between Wally and the kid, "Why don't you take Mr. West out for a walk? What better tour guide than a student at the school?" Wally's eyes flicked over to look at his guide who stood next to him. To say the least, Wally wasn't the only one who was relieved.

The boy looked a little reluctant about it, but he nodded and agreed to give Wally a personal tour. He gathered his things and picked them up into his arms, and strode over to the older boy. Using his head to gesture for Wally to follow him, he walked past the trio in the front and left the class. After politely bidding the two adults adieu, the red head followed after the other boy.

For a while, Wally walked behind the eighth grader in silence, seemingly going nowhere special. So much for a tour. As they walked, Wally looked over the boy in front of him. He was pretty small, fairly shorter than him, and he slicked his hair back. He wore the same uniform as every other student he'd seen, but it seemed to fit the boy better, and despite his small stature, it seemed like he was pretty fit. Or, at least that's what Wally got from looking at him. The younger boy suddenly stopped by a set of lockers, causing Wally to bump into him.

"Oh- Sorry."

The younger boy shook his head, "No it's okay," He turned to the set of lockers next to them, opening the one at the top. "I should have said something earlier, but I just wanted to stop by my locker first."

"Um, that's okay." The boy raised a brow at Wally's monotone response, but he went on to putting his books into his locker.

"So, a scholarship huh?"

"Yeah."

"What for?"

"Uh… Science." Wally felt less and less optimistic about going to the school. No one was really interesting, and he missed his friends back at Central City. He sighed inwardly, wondering when he could go home. But then there was a laugh. An odd, uplifting laugh that echoed in the empty hall. It was from the boring boy standing in front of him. Green eyes looked over to the other boy, who was trying to stifle a laugh with his hand over his mouth. "What's so funny?"

It took a bit for him to respond, but finally the boy stopped giggling, "It's just… it's just funny how hard you're trying to make it seem like you want to be here, when you obviously hate it here."

"Well- it's not like I really have a choice." At least someone understood how bored he was. "My uncle's all super happy that I can go here, but to be honest… This place sucks."

"Really? Why's that?" Oddly enough, the kid seemed genuinely interested in what Wally had to say. Though, it was his school after all.

"It's just…" He paused for a moment, considering whether or not he might offend the other boy, "Nothing's really interesting here." Okay that was a lie. The cafeteria was interesting. And, for some reason, this kid was too. "Uh- no offense."

The boy simply shrugged, "None taken. I get it. This entire school is really boring most of the time." The boy peered past Wally's shoulder, and looked around the empty hall as if to check for people. "Class isn't over for a while, and I don't think you want to stay here, so you want to go get something to eat? I'm hungry."

Wally stared at the younger boy, were they skipping out? "What about the tour?" asked Wally as the other began walking past him. The tour guide stopped and looked over his shoulder with a surprising smirk.

"What happened to 'This place sucks'?" Wally just stared at him for a few seconds, before curling a big grin. He quickly caught up to the other boy and walked next to him. As they neared the exit to the school, the shorter boy stopped. "Oh right, I forgot to introduce myself." He held his hand out to Wally, a grin plastered on his face, "Dick Grayson."

Wally stared at the hand, wondering whether or not this meant he had gained a new friend. Before he took too long, Wally took the other's smaller hand, which was rather warm, and gave it a quick shake. "Wally West." Their hands lingered for just a moment- barely any time at all, but Wally acknowledged it. He quickly pulled his hand away and folded his arms behind his head, grinning ear to ear. "So- where are we headed?"

Dick ran his fingers through his slick black hair, making a pout at the neat organized style his hair was set in, "There isn't much around here except for the train and a small strip mall. There's a nice diner there though." As he pushed the door open to the school, he began loosening the tie that was wrapped tightly around his neck. "We'll have to walk for a while, I hope that's okay." The red head nodded, following after him. His body itched for him to break out into a run, as walking was much too slow, but he couldn't. Not when he was with Dick.

"Are you sure you should be skipping school? Isn't that like… against the rules for you guys?" Now that Wally had time to think about it, weren't they supposed to be super uptight about these rules and keeping appearances?

"Oh sure it's against the rules." He shrugged, "But we're not all like you, Mr. Goody-two-shoes." Dick chimed in a teasing way, a smirk planted on his face. Wally could see a little sparkle in his eyes- which were a very pretty blue color. It reminded him of the sky.

Wally could only give Dick a playful face, "I'm pretty sure you're more of a goody-two-shoes than I am."

"Your mom didn't think so."

"You met my mom?"

"Sure did."

"…When?"

"Last night in my bed." Wally couldn't help but laugh. He didn't expect Dick to have such crude humor that was so bad, it was funny. Wally was definitely warming up to the kid.

"You're funny." He casually threw an arm around Dick's shoulders, grinning brightly. "I like you, even if I hate your school." The brunette flushed at the older boy's sudden actions, almost curling up within himself. However, he quickly smiled up at the older boy.

"I like you too."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update everyone! School got really busy for me and my writing was in a rut.  
After thinking about it, I'm not actually sure how to incorporate the rest of the team into this yet, since there isn't really a team in this story yet, but I'll try to think of something without compromising the plot.  
Thanks for all the reviews and favorites and such. I've never really written much on FF, so I'm really flattered! Thanks again!

Side 2

Robin draped the black and yellow cape over his shoulders, fastening the clasp that held the cape up around his neck. As he was getting ready to head out on patrol, he hummed softly to himself. He was definitely in a happy mood today. First, he'd gotten to meet an amazing kid- sure he was a lot older, but something about Wally drew him in. Robin's lips curled into a soft smile as he recalled their activities that day. There hadn't been a lot of time for them to spend time together, as he definitely had to return to school or face the consequences from Bruce, but it was enough time to let him know that Wally was someone important. After grabbing a bite to eat, he had reluctantly admitted he had to leave and go back to the school. Wally suggested that, while he wasn't planning on going to school in Gotham and being around Gotham would be rare, they should at least exchange emails since calling would cost them too much (although it was more of a problem for Wally than himself). He was more than happy to comply.

The black mask that was the final piece to concealing his identity fit nicely on his face, completing his costume as Robin, the boy wonder. After giving himself a look over in the mirror, Robin concluded that he was all set for patrol. While patrolling Gotham wasn't Robin's favorite part about a super hero, just being in this costume was enough motivation for him to do anything. It made him feel special. Without realizing it, Robin had begun making poses at himself. Instinctively, he had laughed the entire time he was posing.

He heard someone clear their throat to his left, causing Robin to stiffen for a moment before quickly straightening up. Batman stood only a few feet away, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Finished?" Robin nodded, a tingle of embarrassment glowing on his cheeks. "Good. Now, we've got a change in plans tonight. We're going to go meet Flash and Kid Flash before we go on patrol. It seems like he has something to talk to me about." Robin could barely contain his excitement, it was practically leaking out of him. He hadn't seen Kid Flash in ages! They were both pretty busy with their own cities- and their civilian lives. Kid Flash was the first sidekick he'd met since he became Robin, and they immediately became good friends. Occasionally Robin would meet up with the other to go on patrol without their mentors, usually without their discretion either. Though, Robin was pretty sure Batman knew anyways. He always knew.

The dynamic duo stood under the cover of the night on top of one of the buildings in Gotham. Probably an apartment or something. Surprisingly, the other two contenders of the meeting were late. Robin was itching to see his friend again, and the wait was annoyingly long.

"What's taking them so long? Aren't they speedsters? Shouldn't they be, oh I don't know, fast?" Batman opened his mouth to reply to his protégé, but the arrival of two fast moving blurs answered Robin's question.

"Sorry we're late!" exclaimed the older speedster as he skidded to a halt, "A couple of goons were trying to rob a bank, so we took care of them on the way." Batman did not look very amused, but stopping some bank robbers seemed to be a good enough excuse for being late.

"It's fine, you're here now. What did you have to talk about?" Robin didn't really pay attention to what else was said, because he had run over to Kid Flash, who was standing next to his mentor.

"Kid!" Robin's cheeks were strained from grinning so widely, and it seemed that the other shared the feeling. The two joined hands in a friendly manner, clasping their hands tightly up at their chests, following with a side-five and a light fist bump. Robin laughed in unison with the other teen. "How've you been?"

"Rob! Heh, long time no see!" As they let go, Kid Flash immediately placed his hand on Robin's head and began ruffling his hair. "Been busy saving lives, being awesome- y'know, the usual." Kid Flash hadn't stopped smiling, and neither had Robin. "Actually I've been so busy with the Flash that I haven't had enough time for the ladies!" Dramatically, he posed as if he was distressed and disappointed, "Being a superhero means leaving a string of broken hearts along the way, y'know?"

Robin smirked, "Thank goodness you're a speedster. Your heart heals fast, right?"

"Dude!" Kid Flash wailed, throwing his arms up in the air. Both boys knew that Robin was joking of course. That was how their friendship worked. "Whatever man, you're just mad that the ladies love me and not you."

"Oh you wish. Dude I've totally got lines of girls waiting for me."

"Yeah, right." The other boy rolled his eyes, as if annoyed by Robin's smug behavior, but the smile on his face said otherwise. "So what've you been up to? Gotham giving you any trouble?"

Robin let out a light laugh, "Trouble? Please. Gotham's baddies can barely even handle me, let alone Batman and Robin." He placed his hands on his hips as he held his head up proudly. This did not last long, as Kid Flash gave Robin a quick flick to the forehead. "Hey!" The young speedster snickered as Robin lost his composure, a pout forming on his face. To retaliate, the boy wonder gave Kid Flash a light punch on the arm. There was a moment between the two where they shared competitive stares, but it was soon broken as the two teens began to wrestle. It was then that Batman and Flash stopped discussing whatever it was that they were discussing and looked over at the two. The Dark Knight strode over to the two teens quietly, quickly pulling them apart. Robin squirmed as his cape tugged at his neck, and Kid Flash sped away from Batman over to Flash.

"Can you both behave for even a few minutes?" Batman shot the red headed protégé a look, before stepping aside with the older speedster again. Once the two older heroes had walked away, Robin began dusting himself off. He peered over the edge of the building and down onto the dark streets of Gotham. A breeze blew by just as Wally hurried over next to him. The quiet murmurs that were their mentors' voices were the only sounds that could be heard. Both Robin and Wally knew it was too quiet, especially in a city like Gotham. After exchanging looks with each other, the two teens began scouring the streets from what they could see on the roof.

"Ah-ha!" exclaimed Kid Flash in a hushed voice as he pointed off to a street corner, "Look over there Rob." Robin peered past the older boy to see a woman getting harassed by a few thugs. She hadn't screamed yet but, by experience, it looked like she was about to. He turned to look at their mentors, who had their backs turned. Taking care of this wouldn't take long; five - ten minutes tops. On unison, Robin leapt off the roof of the building and swung down to the ground as Kid Flash quickly and quietly sped through the building to the ground.

"G-Get away from me!" The woman shrieked, clutching her purse to her chest as if it were her lifeline. "Please just leave me alone!" Tears bubbled at the corners of her eyes, staring at the two men closing in on her.

One of the men, who was a fair amount taller than his partner but was pretty lanky and thin, smirked at the woman's protests, "Feisty. We like feisty." As the man reached out to grab her, a black boot connected with his right cheek, eliciting a loud grunt. He fell to the floor and skid a few feet away, unmoving.

"What the f-" A red and yellow blur collided with the bulkier man's abdomen, causing him to fly over into the side of a building. The woman, frozen in a confused state, watched as Robin landed in front of her and Kid Flash appeared behind him a second later.

"Heh, too easy." Robin bumped fists with Kid Flash, who heartily agreed, "You alright, miss?" asked Robin.

"Y-Yes, thank you." She looked dazed, but that was entirely understandable. Robin waved her off, and she quickly ran away from the scene. He looked to see if the two thugs had woken up, but they were still knocked out cold.

"Dude," The red head tapped Robin's shoulder and gestured at the two men with his thumb, "so not thug-worthy."

Robin grinned, "Totally." Robin and Kid Flash clasped hands tightly, in a brotherly shake. "Asterous duo strikes again!" Both boys laughed happily, grinning wildly. Shortly after, Batman and Flash appeared next their protégés, wondering what the two boys were so happy about.


	3. Chapter 3

So if my lack of updates hasn't made it painfully obvious already, I'm not much of a consistent updater. I took so long with this and I'm so sorry, but I kind of got held up with school and other nondescript excuses which I won't go into. I'll update when I can. I guess to make up for the lack of updates this chapter is a little longer than usual? Probably because I kind of had fun with what goes on in this one.

Side A

After numerous messages, calls, and occasional video chats, Dick had finally been able to set up some time on the weekend to meet up with his long-distance friend. He'd only seen Wally once since their meeting, and that was the day that he had come back to Gotham to reject the offer for a scholarship. The red head had the option of just calling in, but he said something about it being an opportunity to see Dick. They spent little time together, as they both had obligations to attend to; Dick had a lot of homework to complete since he couldn't work on it later that night (He and Bruce had an important mission that night) and Wally had something to do with his uncle. It was unfortunate, but they both promised to make time to see each other again. Which they did.

There was no real way for them to meet up, since Central City was miles and miles away from Gotham, but Wally had said otherwise. He had asked Dick not to question it, but Wally claimed that he had a way to get to Gotham easily. While still suspicious, Dick had complied and did not question it. As a result, both boys had decided that Wally would come to the Wayne Manor. Or, at least, outside. Bruce wasn't very keen on letting Wally into the house, probably just some more strict rules- though Dick was pretty sure he'd be able to convince Bruce to let him to stay.

Rocking back and forth on his feet, Dick waited outside for his friend. About ten minutes ago, Wally had called claiming that he was almost at Wayne Manor, and for Dick to wait outside for him. He furrowed his brow, looking at the watch wrapped around his wrist. Ten minutes from the manor? More like half an hour! Wally was so slow. He shivered, hugging his arms around himself. It was rather cold outside, even with a sweater on. As he turned around to go back inside, he felt a rush of cold air hit him.

"Hey! Dick! Sorry I'm late!" The young teen looked over his shoulder to see a bundled up redhead running up to him.

"You took way too long." Dick grumbled, hurrying inside. "C'mon, I'm cold enough already."

"Mmkay." chimed Wally, who was way too cheerful considering Dick was kind of annoyed with him. He sighed with relief when the warmth of the home wrapped around him. Dick was definitely still cold, but this was a lot better than standing outside. He could hear Wally shedding his jacket from behind him, "Were you waiting long?"

"Half hour." He should probably get some hot chocolate or tea- or anything hot really, Dick was too cold to care what he drank. Warmth was a must right now.

"Oh- why didn't you go back inside? Weren't you cold?"

"I thought you'd be here sooner, Wally. It's no big deal." Dick rubbed his arms and headed to the kitchen, with Wally trailing behind him. Alfred was probably in the kitchen right now.

"Still- Sorry, Dick." By this time, Wally was walking next to him, with an apologetic smile on his face. "...Are you still cold?"

"Mmn yeah, I'm gonna see if Alfred can make some hot chocolate for me-" Dick froze up when he felt himself being pulled into a hug. He bit back the instinct to throw the other boy over his shoulder. "...Wally."

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hugging you, duh. You said you were cold right?"

"Um- yeah I did. How does that relate to hugging?"

"I'm giving you my warmth!" He chuckled, "You're pretty slow sometimes."

Dick paused, body still stiff. "Oh." They both stood still in the halls of the manor, an unsettling silence filling the air. While he wouldn't admit it, Dick did feel much better now, and not at all cold. "Wally I think I'm okay now." Almost immediately, Wally let go of the other, as if Dick had been on fire and had been burning Wally's skin.

"Right." The redhead's smile wavered for a moment, but he continued on, "So, what're the plans for today?" Dick grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"What do you want to do? Wayne Manor's got a lot to offer." He spread his arms out, looking at the long hallway they had been walking through. The expression on Wally's face made it obvious that he hadn't actually noticed how big this place was yet.

"Oh- Whoa." He gaped at the sight of the kitchen. Dick didn't think it was very big, especially since there were very few mouths to feed in this house, but apparently to Wally, it was enormous. "Dude! This place is huge!" He exclaimed with a bright grin. Wally, at a rather quick speed Dick found, ran over to the refrigerator. "D'you mind if I take a look?"

"Go ahead." said Dick. It was funny seeing him so enthusiastic about food. Wally wasn't exactly skinny, but he didn't take him for a big eater. Not a moment sooner, Wally's upper body was hidden behind the door of the refrigerator.

"Man oh man...! Your refrigerator is so stocked! Do you guys have feasts everyday?"

He laughed lightly, "What? No. Alfred makes dinner- nothing super special, but he always makes good food."

"Augh- Dick you are so lucky. You get all this food! Right out in the open, just waiting for you to eat!" Dick walked over to Wally, who had a hopeful look in his eyes.

"You really like to eat, don't you?" Wally nodded fervently as he moved over to shut the refrigerator door. He smirked at Wally's disappointed face, before grabbing his wrist and tugging him away, "C'mon, we'll eat later. Let's go play video games now!" Wally let out a whine in protest, but Dick would have nothing of it. He would much rather do something with Wally than talk about food for the rest of the day. They'd talked enough when he was back in Central, now was time for spending it having interactive, wholesome fun. Like mindless, digital violence. Both boys, while Wally was a bit reluctant at first, headed over to the rec room.

The two boys had played against each other for a while, not knowing how quickly the time had passed. By the time Dick was hungry, Wally had let out a series of complaints already about how he really needed to eat. Before they could finish cleaning up, Alfred joined the two in the room.

"Master Richard, I have prepared beef stew and three cheese macaroni at your request. Though, may I have a moment to speak with you?"

"Oh, sure Alfred. Hold on one second Wally." Getting up from the floor, he left Wally to clean the rest of the system up to go to the door, where Alfred stood waiting for him. "What's up?"

"Master Richard, I thought you would like you to know that Master Bruce will be home soon," said Alfred in a hushed tone. "I am sure you and I both know how Master Bruce feels about unwarranted visitors." Dick looked nervous for a moment, looking back to the red headed teen to see if he had heard anything. His shoulders relaxed, turning back to Alfred.

"Relax Alfred, it's fine. I'm sure Bruce won't mind it this one time. After all, I've never really had anyone over before- having one person over wouldn't hurt." Dick was also whispering.

"If you say so, Master Richard." Although he looked a bit wary of Dick's decision, he turned to leave the room. "Do call if you need anything." He promptly left the room, leaving Dick alone with Wally once again.

"Okay- I've put everything away. Can we please eat now?" The younger teen looked over his shoulder to see Wally sagging over, hands clutching his stomach. He looked like he was about to faint from hunger.

"Yeah- right, sorry. Let's go." The raven haired boy quickly ran off, with Wally following after him. Despite his weak demeanor earlier, the older boy was surprisingly quick on his feet to move to the dining room. The pang of hunger resting in his stomach deepened as the descended down the flight of stairs, as the smell of Alfred's cooking became stronger and stronger. Dick noted that Wally had also noticed this, as he found Wally becoming even faster than before. When Dick had finally reached the dining room, the other had already begun eating his way through his food.

"Oh my god you have food like this everyday?" Which was what Dick assumed he said, though the food stuffed in his mouth muffled the sound of his voice.

"Mmn, yep! I told you Alfred's cooking was amazing." He grinned, taking a bite of the macaroni. The two ate in silence, save for the sound of Wally's mouth chewing animatedly. The red head finished much faster than Dick did, though it was understandably so since he also started before him. He noticed the disappointed look on Wally's face as he finished lapping up the final drops of the stew. "Wally."

"Oh-" He immediately set the bowl down back onto the table, trying to look refined, "Yeah?"

"There's probably still a lot left in the kitchen."

"...Oh." He fidgeted in his seat, slumping down as his eyes slid over to lock onto the kitchen that was not too far away. The blatancy of his desire to run to the kitchen to get seconds only made Dick laugh.

"Wally, go ahead. Get some more." The teen brightened up, with a smile replacing his pout.

"Great!" Quickly, Wally sped away to the kitchen, bowl and plate in hand. For the second time they were hanging out together, things were going pretty well. Especially since this was the first time Dick had ever had anyone over on his own (and said person was someone Bruce didn't even really know). As far as he knew, there wasn't a moment where they had been truly bored or unoccupied. He was really enjoying Wally's company, perhaps even a bit more than he should. He shrugged away the faint flutter he felt as he thought more about it, and returned to finishing his food.

Wally was taking a lot longer than he'd expected. How long does it take to get seconds? He looked up from his bowl when he heard footsteps, smile returning to his face. "Welcome back slow poke." Dick's smile dropped when he saw that Wally had grown a couple feet taller, wore a black suit and a confused look. "..Bruce."

"Slow poke? I didn't know you were waiting for me." The older man raised a brow at him, eyes boring a stare into him."

"Oh- uh-" Dick was stumbling over his words. Why was he so nervous right now? He didn't really have a reason to be. His mouth was left hanging open, slack from the lack of control. As if on some cursed cue, Wally came walking in from the kitchen.

"Okay so maybe I kind of took thirds instead of seconds which was why I took so l-" The red headed boy stopped in his tracks, staring at the man standing a few steps away from him. "Oh- uh. Hi." Dick could see the startled looks on both their faces, but Bruce seemed particularly bothered by Wally's presence. The two stared at each other in silence, occasionally glancing back at Dick to see if he could offer some sort of break away. When no opportunity was presented by the raven haired boy, Wally visibly swallowed his nerves and spoke up. "Uh- Mr. Wayne right?" He set the tableware next to Dick in order to make room to hold out his hand to Bruce, "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Wally, a friend of Dick's." Dick could see the moment of hesitation from Bruce, before he took Wally's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Nice to meet you Wally." Dick knew Wally couldn't tell, but even past the 'charming Bruce Wayne' act, something was obviously bothering him now. Was he mad that Wally was over? "Do you go to school with Dick?"

"No sir! I actually live in Central City." He smiled up at him, pointing his thumb in the direction of the entrance. "I was about to go actually. If I want to get home on time, I have to leave pretty soon."

"Ah, well, don't let me hold you back." Bruce smiled back at him, slowly heading into the kitchen. "It was nice meeting you, Wally. Have a safe trip home." The teen nodded, watching along with Dick as he disappeared. Both boys let out a quiet sigh of relief. It was best to end the night and have Wally leave.

As he struggled to put on his jacket, Wally spoke in a hushed voice, eyes darting to see if Bruce was lurking around the corner or something. "Oh jeez... Dick you didn't tell me your dad was that...that..."

"That?"

"Scary! Dude, did you see him? He was like a big black bear or something, ready to strike at any moment!"

"Pft-" Dick laughed at the thought of Bruce being a black bear. He was much more of a... bat. "R-Right. Well, it was pretty tense back there," His feet suddenly caught the interest of his eyes as a frown formed from his lips, "It sucks that you have to go though."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He couldn't see it, as his eyes were glued to his feet, but Wally's expression softened from distress. "I don't really want to leave, but my parents are expecting me home, y'know?"

"Yeah, I get it." Dick perked up, shooting Wally a big grin, "I had fun though. I'm glad we got to hang out."

"Yeah, me too." For a moment, the two teens simply stared at each other. It wasn't like the exchanging of glances previously in the dining room- this was more for simply enjoying each other's company. That moment, however, couldn't last for long. "Right uh- I gotta go. I'll call you, okay?" Dick nodded, smile shrinking. As he turned to leave, Dick quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait- Wally."

"Hm- Whoa." Much to his surprise, Wally found two arms wrapped around his torso, and his body being pulled into a hug. He looked down at the shorter boy, who was hugging him tightly. "Heh, a hug?"

"No, it's not a hug."

"Oh? Well then, Dick, what exactly are you doing?" There was a pause for thought.

"I'm... giving you back the warmth you gave me earlier. So you don't get cold on your way home." He stepped back, pulling away from the older boy. Dick could swear he could feel the glow of red on his face. "So uh. Bye now, see you later Wally." He didn't dare look up to meet the other's gaze, which he could feel on himself. There were a few seconds of empty silence, before he could hear Wally begin walking away.

"See you later, Dick."

Wally sounded way too happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay it's been like, what, 5 weeks since there was an update? Yeah, um, I'll just be quick about my excuses. A) I actually lost my first semi-draft of this so I had to restart, B) School! Finals are coming around and a lot of my classes are ending. Anyways, pretty much a filler sort of chapter here I guess? I don't think it's particularly interesting so it took me a while longer to write. Yeah.

Side 1

Normally, being Kid Flash was awesome. Okay, maybe a little more than awesome. It was totally out of this world. Running alongside the Flash, the feel of the air staying still as he past it every step he took, the pride he felt when he took down bad guys with his mentor. He loved it. Except, right now, he didn't want to go back. Everything was going so well, but he had to go back to his 'parents', which he had said, but it was a lie. The Flash needed him tonight to help bust a planned robbery, and, as the official protégé of the fastest man alive, it was his duty to assist.

Getting into his costume was easy; slip into the costume itself, pull on the cowl, snap on the goggles, tug on a pair of boots, and fasten the shoulder pads. The harder part was the fact that he was late, so he had to find the Flash on his own- without drawing attention to himself. Admittedly, that was hard, since Kid Flash was known for being a bit hasty and getting himself into spots of trouble.

For example, right now, as he had been looking for his mentor, Kid Flash wound up running head first into one of the robbers. Normally this was a good thing, what with the whole 'taking down the bad guys' thing being good, but the key part of this planned robbery was the part where it was a big group of guys. A big group. From the information the Flash had gotten, it was the robbery of a bank (Surprise surprise). The bank itself was pretty top notch- really good security, which meant it would take a while to break in without making too much noise. As such, lots of goons were to patrol the outside of the bank while the more important goons were inside, working their way into the safe. The plan for the duo was for them to take out the guys on the outside, then take out the guys inside. Simple. Except now that plan was more or less ruined since everyone was outside and Kid Flash just bashed into one of the big guys (At least one good thing came out of this).

A second later, Kid Flash found himself speeding away, weaving in between the goons and where the bullets had been aimed at him. It was pretty scary, considering there was- what, 10 guys out here? It wasn't the first time he'd dealt with this many guys. It's just he'd never really faced this many guys alone. Wasn't the Flash watching them? Shouldn't that mean that he'd see him getting attacked-

"Ghrkagh!" Kid Flash's speed wavered as he felt a bullet graze his arm. Or maybe it was more like cut into. He didn't really have time to check. Too busy swerving around bullets and arms trying to clamp around him. The air, which he usually loved, just stung really bad right now, but at least he was just about away-

"Kid!" Finally! He felt a moment of ease as the presence of his mentor graced him, giving him a better edge against these guys. One speedster against 10 goons with guns? Not exactly hard, but getting hurt could happen easily. Two speedsters against 10 goons with guns? Totally easy. Not whelming at all.

By the time they were finished, the cut on his arm was pretty well healed up (Thank god he was a meta), and most of the robbers were scattered around on the floor, either knocked out or groaning. There was one guy who ended up getting tied up to the light post, though he didn't really know how that happened. Kid Flash only grinned at the man tied up to the light post, who thrashed about trying to free himself.

"Heh! Guess you won't be robbing any more banks now, eh big guy?" The red headed protégé found himself snickering at the rather upset robber, though he stopped as he felt himself being turned around. Suddenly, laughter wasn't very appealing.

"Kid, what were you doing out there? Where were you?" He gulped. The Flash never yelled, unless he knew he really deserved it.

"I uh… was out studying?" Kid Flash could tell that the older man didn't believe him, "Okay well I was out and time kind of uh… slipped away." The Flash continued to glare down at him, not caring for excuses right now. "Sorry- I was trying to find you when I bumped into that guy and one thing led to another…"

The Flash sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "Kid, you really need to be more careful. I didn't think I'd need to remind you by now, but you can't just run into situations like that. Being a speedster means that we heal faster, sure, but it's a little hard to heal with a dozen bullets stuck in you." He had a stern look on his face, which looked so bizarre on him.

"Right, I know. I'm sorry Flash." Kid Flash found himself ducking his head away, almost in shame. The floor was very interesting right now. His ears perked as he heard the older man let out a small sigh. That was always a good sign.

"Yeah- I know you are, kid." Lifting his head up, Kid Flash met his mentor's gaze. "Well that just about wraps up what we had planned tonight and I told your folks I was going to keep you out…" He scratched his chin, wondering what they could do. Kid Flash probably wouldn't want to go home early. "I've got to get some intel from Batman." The young red head grinned; they were heading to Gotham again.

It was definitely inconvenient to just walk up into Gotham again. At least, not while they were a couple of colorful blurs. Metahumans weren't exactly Gotham's favorite type of people. As such, Kid Flash could only hope that Batman was on patrol tonight, and that they would find him soon.

Finally, after scouring the city as inconspicuously as possible, the two speedsters found Batman perched atop an old church. From below, they looked for a way to easily get to Batman. There wasn't. Good thing was, their own suits seemed to draw attention to themselves from the dark knight. Being bright had its advantages. It took Batman only moments to return to ground level, though he didn't look at all surprised by their presence.

"Flash. Kid Flash."

"Batman! We've been looking for you all over Gotham." His mentor placed his hands on his hips, "We had a little time to spare, so we decided to drop by. Y'know, since you said you had some information for me right?" The man nodded.

"I figured you'd be here before we were actually supposed to meet. You were never very patient anyways." The red head watched as Batman pulled a file from out of nowhere under his cape. He opened his mouth to continue speaking; pausing for just a moment to take note of the teen's squirming and lip-biting.

Robin wasn't here, and to Wally, that was the absolute worst. The only thing good about going to Gotham was seeing his friend, while everything else pretty much sucked. He looked back up at the top of the church, wondering if the other boy was there. No good. After looking around the area, again, Kid Flash let out a heavy sigh. This trip was totally disappointing. As he began to fold his arms behind his head and lean back, Kid Flash felt a strong tug from his shoulders, causing him to flop onto the floor.

"Ouch!" His outburst drew attention from the two adults, their gazes moving down to look at him. Kid Flash, as well as the other two men, moved their eyes to look at the one responsible for his fall.

"Well if it isn't Kid Clutz!" Robin grinned, folding his arms across his chest.

"Dude! You're the one who pulled me down." He took hold of the younger's hand, which was held out to pull him right.

"Uh huh, I'm sure we all believe you." He smirked, glancing at the two other heroes, who looked amused. "You guys saw him fall on his own right?"

"You should work on your balance, Kid Flash."

"He's right kid. I can't have my protégé falling behind."

"What?" He threw his arms up as they spoke. Didn't they believe him? The other three could only laugh, though Batman only really smirked. Giving up, his shoulders dropped as he could only grumble while the two adults returned to their discussion. Before Kid Flash could properly greet his friend, Robin had grabbed his wrists and began dragging him away from their mentors. "Whoa whoa- Dude where are you taking me?" He felt a grin tug at the corners of his lips, "Don't tell me- another scintillating adventure of-" The red head cleared his throat, changing the pitch of his voice, "_THE AMAZING KID FLASH, AND HIS FAITHFUL SIDEKICK, ROBIN!_"

Robin groaned, releasing his friend, "Kid that's the dumbest thing I've ever heard." At first, Kid Flash was saddened by his rather blunt words, but when the other began grinning, he knew he was joking. "Because obviously, you would be my sidekick and I would be the hero."

"Oh sure man, like a super strong hero would have a girly name like Robin." Kid rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Robin is not a girly name! And besides, you're KID Flash. KID. No super strong hero would be called a KID." There was a pregnant pause. Robin smirked as Kid Flash couldn't help but accept that there really were no heroes with 'kid' in their name. At least, not any that Kid Flash could think of at the moment.

"I hate you."

Robin snickered, casually shrugging off the words as if they were nothing, "You can't help but be jealous, can you?"

"No- you know what, I totally mean it this time." Kid Flash stood up straight, head held up high with his nose pointed to the sky, "Seriously."

"Oh-" Robin let out an overly dramatic sigh, "I guess this mean we won't be bros anymore huh?" He let out a little whimper, though Kid Flash knew he was just faking it. He kept his act up, looking down at the younger boy with narrow eyes. "Well if we're not bros then…" There was an immediate change in Robin's demeanor, Kid Flash noted, as Robin reached for his utility belt. From one of the little compartments there, he pulled out an electronic device. It kind of looked like a cell phone, except it didn't look like it would open, and it had a weird color scheme, all yellow and red- totally not Robin's kind of colors, too bright.

Then it clicked into his mind.

"Oh DUDE!" Kid Flash reached to grab the device from his hands, though he was denied by Robin when it was pulled away from him. "Hey-"

"Ah ah ah!" Robin waved a finger up at his face, grin widening. "This custom communicator was made for my bro, but since we aren't bros anymore-" He ducked it away again as Kid Flash tried to take it a second time, "I'm afraid you can't have it, kid."

"Rob you're being unfair!" Kid Flash whined, "I was totally kidding about us not being bros."

"Well I don't know about you but I am very hurt by what you said!" He lets out a puff of air, making himself look even more upset, "I will just have to find someone else to give this to! Like… Red Arrow!" Kid Flash gasped.

"What? But I am totally more of a bro than Ro- Red Arrow!" Not that he didn't think Red Arrow was awesome too. They were close, and he was one of his best friends. He just really wanted that communicator. "Robin if you don't give me that computer I'm just going to take it from you." It would be easy doing that. He had super speed after all.

…In fact, why didn't he just do that in the first place? The Gotham air must be getting to him. Just as Robin opened his mouth to let out a retort, Kid Flash practically sped through the other as he grabbed the communicator. Although he didn't really- he didn't want to risk blowing his best friend up. Stopping a few feet away from the boy wonder, who was heading his way to take it back, Kid Flash examined the yellow and red communicator in his hands. It was pretty light and compact with convenient strap attached to it, though keeping it on his suit somewhere would still cause some air resistance. Then again, he was already pretty fast so what harm could a communicator do?

"Oh man this is pretty awesome!" He grinned, strapping the communicator to his wrist. "Does anyone else have one?"

Robin shook his head, "Not yet. I only had time to make one other than mine, so I made yours."

"Awesome! I'm special then!"

"Actually," Robin smirked, "I was going to make _Red Arrow's _first, but I used the wrong paint. You were, y'know, an accidental first."

Kid Flash frowned. They totally could have had a brotastic moment there and Robin just had to ruin it. "Good to know I'm your second choice." He said with a grumble.

"Actually Kal-"

"OKAY! Moving on!" He waved his hands in front of Robin, the less talk the better! What was important was that the communicator was his, "I'm surprised bats let you make this though. Isn't this like… breaking the batbook of batrules and batconduct?"

"Dude, not everything starts with bat, KF." He guessed that under the brunette's domino mask, he was probably rolling his eyes. Not that he'd ever seen them. "But it doesn't really matter if I told him I made them or not. Batman just knows everything. Always." Robin seemed to say it as if it really didn't matter. Oh well.

Before the red head could really thank his friend, the Flash cut in between them. There was the slightest twinge of curiosity under his mentor's grin, but that was probably something they'd talk about later. "C'mon kid, time to go. It was nice seeing you Robin."

Robin nodded, "You too, Flash!" The younger teen turned to the red head, "I'll talk to you later, okay KF?" He was talking about the communicator. Smooth, that Robin.

"Yeah- sure! Talk to you later," wink, "Robin." The Flash gave him a suspicious look before the two speedsters took off for Central City.


End file.
